


All I Need Is Coffee

by jaxonkreide



Series: Coffee Stains [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coffee, Communication Failure, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Loki (Marvel) Has A Heart, M/M, Self-Hatred, Soulmates, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: Even though Tony kept telling his soulmate about coffee each morning - the message magically appearing on the other's skin - there was more on his mind than just the liquid gold.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Coffee Stains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535585
Comments: 22
Kudos: 128





	All I Need Is Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe it has been a year since I posted my first thing here on ao3...... and you know. How better to celebrate than continuing my first fic? XD
> 
> You know, maybe this will become a yearly series. Come back in 10 years when Tony and Loki maybe finally meet!

_ ‘Stark men are made of Iron.’ _

Tony woke up with a start, immediately muffling any sound that wanted to escape his mouth by biting down on his hand.

_ ‘Stark men don’t ever need to talk to their soulmates.’ _

Closing his eyes for a second, Tony curled up around himself. Drawing a big breath, he left it out again in a long and weary sigh.

“I need coffee,” left his mouth bitterly and before he could utter anything further, Tony bit back down on his hand to stifle what might have escaped otherwise.

Turning to lay on his back, Tony didn’t make a move for another few minutes, until he was sure his soulmate really wouldn’t find any more letters than they were supposed to on their arm.

As Tony’s thoughts changed from his soulmate to the day ahead, a singular sob left his throat before he smothered the sound again.

_ ‘Iron.’ _

Tony repeated the mantra in his head as more time passed by before he stood up and started his day. 

Today he would attend a funeral, after all.

Stepping out of the shower had been another moment of pause. 

Tracing the lines of his soulmate’s message, Tony knew he’d never be good enough for them. Should never talk to them again. They didn’t need the mess that was Tony in their life.

“Good Morning. I hope you are faring well on this day,” read the neat writing on his arm.

Yeah, his soulmate definitely had no clue about his life. It was better this way.

His father may have been the cause for why Tony did what he did, but after first instructing Tony, he didn’t have a way to actually check on what Tony was doing. He wasn’t home, after all, instead being together with Rhodey, his first real friend. And yet, Tony still followed his father’s words.

And he would continue even now, after his father’s death.

He’d thrown every right to his soulmate out years ago, when he started with his simple repetitive message. One was supposed to communicate with their soulmate. Wish them the best. But Tony had rejected it, hoped his father would finally be proud, it was too late to stop.

Th e worst thing was that they continued to be nice. 

They continued to try to talk to him all this time, but he knew. Soon, they would finally understand that he wasn’t worth it. They would stop and Tony would finally be able to leave that guilt that sat heavy in his gut each time his eyes fell upon his arms. It had to.

After all, he only needed coffee.

_ _


End file.
